Foxy Strikes Back
by iSmack
Summary: As the straw hats are sailing back from helping Foxy the Silver Fox get his crew and ship back. The straw hats find themselves on a peaceful island not knowing Foxy was trailing them. Why is he following them? For revenge? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Foxy Truce? Dinner Invitation?

**Foxy Strikes Back!**

**Chapter One: He's Back!**

**Author Notes: ****Hi! This is my first fanfiction and the only reason I decided to write now was because I tired to look for some 'Humor' in One Piece when Foxy the Silver came out again. Since I couldn't find much I decided to write my own and hopefully other talented writers will write better stories than mine. Yeah I know my storyline sucks and all but still. Oh and other notes: This story takes place after episode 226 when Luffy and the Gang help Foxy the Silver get his crew and his ship back. So yeah enjoy! **

**I tried my best to capture the characters dialogue. Comments and Reviews are welcome and helpful advice to make me improve their dialogue. Thank you.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece! One Piece and its characters belong to ****Eiichiro Oda, Shounen Jump and etc**…

**Some words of advice: Its better if you already watched all of the arc of Davy Back Fight or when Foxy comes out. So you'll get a better understanding on what's going on.**

**Some words just in case:**

**Kakkoii: Cool**

**Iyan: Porche usually says this word.**

**Mugiwara: Straw hat**

**Noro Noro Beam: Foxy's power. To slow down anything to 30 seconds.**

**Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif: Foxy's strange way of laughing.**

**Blockhead, and Splithead: Insults that Usopp and Nami used a lot during the skating race. Also the rest of the crew calls him this.**

**Gabeen: Sound effect for Opened Jaw**

**Oyabin: Boss**

_As the straw hat pirates were sailing after helping Foxy The Silver Fox the straw hat crew found a nearby island to rest, only to find Foxy's crew coming towards them. Foxy (Oyabin) steps out and meet Luffy and the gang._

Luffy: WAH! It's the Blockhead!

Foxy: (Falls to his knees and sobs)

Porche: Iyan! Oyabin! (Runs over to him)

Sanji: Oi! Why are you back again?

Foxy: Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif! I'm back because…(he bows his head) I want to call a truce and apologize for tricking you back at my ship.

Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami: (GABEEN) EH!?

Luffy: Oh! Ah it's okay!

Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami: NO ITS NOT! (Smacks Luffy)

Porche: No you don't understand, Oyabin really felt guilty and decided to come back and follow you guys to give a proper apology by inviting you guys to our ship for dinner.

Luffy: DINNER!? MEAT?!

Porche: Of course they'll be meat.

Luffy: YAHOO! LET'S GO THEN! (Runs around)

_Meanwhile: Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp are discussing_

Nami: I don't like this. Something isn't right.

Usopp: I agree with Nami.

Zoro: Yeah but the captain already decided for us, and we can't do nothing but follow (Sighs and yawns)

Sanji: That idiot.

Nami: We should at least make someone guard the ship.

Usopp: Yeah we can't leave Merry unprotected, who knows what they might do.

Nami: MY GOLD is what I'M WORRIED ABOUT!

Usopp, Zoro, Sanji: (Sweat drop)

Robin: Doctor-san and I will guard the ship.

Sanji: WAHHH Robin-chwan!?

Nami: You sure?

Robin: I don't mind. Besides I have to finish this book and I don't think Chopper wants to go near Porche. (Chopper shivers with fear, while Robin giggles)

Nami: Alright then it's settled.

Luffy: CAN WE GO!? I'M HUNGRY (stomach growls)


	2. Trap! WE FELL FOR IT AGAIN!

**Foxy Strikes Back!**

**Chapter Two: Trap!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own One Piece! One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, Shounen Jump and etc…**

**Some words just in case:**

**Kakkoii: Cool**

**Iyan: Porche usually says this word.**

**Mugiwara: Straw hat**

**Noro Noro Beam: Foxy's power. To slow down anything to 30 seconds.**

**Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif: Foxy's strange way of laughing.**

**Gabeen: Sound effect for Opened Jaw**

**Oyabin: Boss**

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. **

_Later that night: Sanji Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro arrived on Foxy Sexy deck._

Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro: EHH? What happened to the deck?

Foxy: Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif! I re-decorated it to an out-door café. Like it?

Luffy: WOW!!! KAKKOII!

Sanji: This is a perfect chance to have a lovely dinner on a ocean view with Nami-san.

Zoro: Stupid Pervert Cook.

Sanji: (GLARES) What did you say green seaweed?!

_Nami interrupts_

Nami: So Porche-chan, what's for dinner?

Porhce: Oh you'll see. It's a specialty. Just sit down and relax and enjoy the ocean view. By the way…where's my little Choppy?

_Meanwhile back at Merry: Chopper feels a chill down his spine_

Chopper: (sneezes and shivers)

Robin: Something wrong Doctor-san?

Chopper: No, it was nothing….

_Back at Foxy's ship_

Nami: (Sweat drop) Chopper couldn't make it with us.

Porche: Iyan! That's too bad. (Pouts and walks off)

_After Two Hours…_

Luffy stomach Growls

Luffy: SANJIII…I'm hungry…

Usopp: (Pats Luffy's shoulder) I'm sure they'll come.

Zoro: (Wakes up and yawns and looks around) It's been awfully quiet. Too quiet. Where's the crew?

Nami: I've been wondering about that too.

Porche: (Walks to the deck) Sorry I'm late.

Luffy: YOU!!! WHERE'S MY MEAT?

Porche: Iyan. Its right down there. (Points to the floor)

Luffy: EH? WHERE? (Stares down)

Foxy: NORO NORO BEAM!

_The crew gets hit. _

Foxy: Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif! I got you again Mugiwara! (steps on a button and the floor opens)

Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy: EEHHHH?!

_The crew falls inside._

**YAY! Done with Chapter Two!!!**


	3. Double Nami? Tricked Again Luffy?

**Foxy Strikes Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! One Piece and its characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Shounen Jump and etc..**

**Some words of advice: Its better if you already watched all of the arc of Davy Back Fight or when Foxy comes out. So you'll get a better understanding on what's going on.**

**Some words just in case:**

**Kakkoii: Cool**

**Iyan: Porche usually says this word.**

**Mugiwara: Straw hat**

**Noro Noro Beam: Foxy's power. To slow down anything to 30 seconds.**

**Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif: Foxy's strange way of laughing.**

**Blockhead, and Splithead: Insults that Usopp and Nami used a lot during the skating race. Also the rest of the crew calls him this.**

**Gabeen: Sound effect for Opened Jaw**

**Oyabin: Boss**

**Chapter Three: Double Nami?**

Nami: (Opens her eyes, and sits up) Ugh. What happened?

Sanji: That damn fox tricked us again.

Zoro: I'm not surprised.

Usopp: Anyways we better start finding our way back out. Where's Luffy?

Zoro: Over there (Points)

Luffy: (On the floor, looking half-dead, stomach growling) Ugh so hungry! (Tears rolling)

Nami: Ugh. Someone drag him.

Usopp: No need (Takes out the afro and places it on Luffy's head).

Luffy: (Suddenly stands up looking rejuvenated) OH YEAH!

Nami: (Sweat drop) Again with the AFRO!?

Usopp: The afro boosts up Luffy's spirit.

Nami: Yes but why an afro?

_Suddenly the walls begins to move separating Nami from the rest of the gang._

Nami: EYAHHH!

Sanji: NAMI-SAN!

Nami: Don't worry I'm fine. Just move on. I'll find my way to you guys using this door.

Sanji: B..but (Zoro cuts the conversation)

Zoro: Alright then, we'll go ahead.

Usopp: We can't waste time Sanji! Who knows what Foxy might do next.

_The gang runs towards the door, and so does Nami. As Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp run they find themselves in another door in front of them. As they open the door they entered in a large room packed with Chopper pictures and dolls. Suddenly Foxy comes out dressed horribly as Nami._

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp: (GABEEN, Sweat drop, with Doom faces) GAH!!!!!!

Luffy: Oi Nami! You caught up fast.

_Foxy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp falls/collapse to the ground. (anime style) _

Foxy: (Ahem) Hello Luffy! Tehehe and Sanji-kun!

Sanji: (Looking mortified and pissed) Damn you! That's the kind of joke I really… (About to kick Foxy but Luffy interrupts)

Luffy: SANJI! BAKA! Can't you see its NAMI!

_Foxy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp falls to the ground again_.

Usopp: (Sweat drop) Unbelievable.

Zoro: (Sweat Drop) Perpetual Stupidity.

Sanji: (Looking more pissed off) LUFFY! Take another look at his face again!

Luffy: Is something wrong with Nam's face? (Stares at Foxy harder, Foxy sweat drop) WAHHH! Nami when did you get FAT?!

Foxy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp falls to the ground again.

_Meanwhile: Nami runs along the dark corridors and finds her path intertwined with Luffy's path and finds the crew standing nearby the door and rushes towards them._

Nami: What are you guys standing around here for? (Nami stares at Foxy, Foxy starts sweating, as Nami anger raises).

Sanji: (Sobs with happiness and runs toward Nami) NAMI-SWANNN! (But Nami puts her hand in front of Sanji's face to stop his embrace on her.)

_Luffy stares at so called Nami and the real Nami._

Luffy: WAH TWO NAMI!? NAMI DO YOU HAVE A TWIN?

_Nami smacks Luffy on the head!_

Nami: BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SPLIT HEAD LOOKS LIKE ME! (Nami wrings Luffy's neck, while Foxy is on the floor sobbing)

Foxy: (Takes out his disguise) enough of this! No more disguise!

Luffy: (Gabeen) WAHH! It's the blockhead! I was tricked again.

Usopp: He just realized this...

Zoro: I don't want to deal with this again.

Nami and Sanji nod their heads in agreement.

Foxy: Peh-pif-pif-pif-pif! EAT THIS MUGIWARA! NORO NORO BEAM! (Aims at Luffy but Luffy dodges, and so does the rest of the crew)

Zoro: What an annoying ability.

Foxy: So you dodged that one. Well HOW ABOUT THIS ONE! NORO NORO BEAM! (Aims Luffy, but Zoro uses his swords to reflect but bounces towards Nami. Usopp pushes Nami out of the way but Sanji runs toward Usopp but they both got caught in the Noro Noro Beam)

Nami: Sanji! Usopp!

Zoro: Stupid Curly Eyes! Didn't you see that Usopp already pushed her aside!

Sanji: (Glares at Zoro)

Foxy: Feh, you dodged that well thanks to your swordsman. Hiding behind another man, what a coward Mugiwara. (Runs to the next door)

Luffy: Oi WAIT YOU BASTARD!

Nami: Does he even know the meaning of coward (sweat drop).

Zoro: Oi Nami lets go!

Nami: Kay. Sanji, Usopp we'll be going ahead.

Usopp: Wa..wait a second!

Sanji: Na..nami-san!

**YAY! FINISHED CHAPTER THREE! REVIEWS PLEASE?**


End file.
